Performance of user devices such as smartphones or tablets can degrade with usage over time. Poor and/or inefficient performance can result in reduced battery life, application failures, dropped calls, user interface glitches, etc. Users rarely can identify what is causing the performance of a user device to degrade over time without inconvenience. Current techniques for identifying what is causing the performance of a user device to degrade overtime are intrusive in addition to being inconvenient. Generally, users are required to forgo access to their user devices and/or are generally required to travel to specific destination(s) (e.g., retail stores, etc.) in order to identify causes of the performance degradation.